An issue with marketing a product is identifying target businesses to solicit to purchase the product. It is difficult to track which businesses within a particular area have already been solicited, particularly when multiple sales people are active in the same area. Without accurate record-keeping and coordination, many inefficiencies result, including duplicative contacts with some businesses and uneven coverage of some areas. In instances where businesses are unintentionally revisited, time and money is lost. In areas that are under-served by a sales force, valuable business opportunities and potential customers are lost. In some cases, a sales person may not be aware of particular unsolicited businesses in the local area. Thus, they may end up traveling more extensively than would be required to visit the unsolicited local businesses, which again results in the inefficient use of the sales force.